Kurt Potter and the Secret of the Forbidden Forest
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: Kurt and his friends discover more about themselves and the Forbidden Forest. Sequel to The Grandson of Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Year 2

It was Kurt's birthday. August 30. He heard a knock on the door. Grandpa answered it. The whole Weasley family was here and Briar, of course.

They had cake and ice cream. They had bought all of the things Kurt needed for school this year and food for Bitsy. They even bought him candy.

By midnight, everyone had left. Well, everyone except for his grandparents, Harry and Ginny Potter.

Over the summer Kurt had gotten glasses do to his vision getting poor. He needed them for both near and far vision. (They are very similar to the ones Harry has.)

Kurt was currently in the process of carrying all of his gifts to his room. He was carrying the last thing (a bunch of school books) up now. He was halfway up the stairs. He carefully took each step, safely reaching the top. He opened the first door on the left (his room) and went inside.

He put the books down on his dresser and opened the window. Then he opened Bitsy's cage, carrying him on his arm over to the window. The owl took off, out into the night.

He sat down at his desk, clearing it off. Once he finished, he got up and turned off the light. Then he climbed into bed. The next day, he would be going back to Hogwarts for his second year. He let sleep take him.

Kurt opened his eyes the next morning when he felt a sharp beak biting his fingers. He sat up.

"Ouch, Bitsy. That hurts." He groaned, studying his hand, trying to see the damage. He grabbed his glasses off of the nightstand and put them on. Blood oozed from several cuts on his fingers. He glared at his caramel owl. "Good job."

The owl flew over next to his cage and sat beside it, watching Kurt as he dressed himself for the day. Then he packed all of his things he'd need for the year. He closed the window and pulled the curtains shut. He put Bitsy in his cage and carried his things down the stairs, setting them by the front door.

"I see you're ready for the train." Harry said, looking up from the Daily Prophet newspaper. He closed it and set it aside.

Kurt heard something sizzling and just nodded in reply.

"Ginny's making breakfast." His grandfather explained. "Let's go sit down." He got up from the couch and they both went into the kitchen, sitting at the round table.

"Good morning, Kurt." His grandma said.

"Morning." He responded.

Within a couple minutes, she had the bacon, eggs, and waffles on plates and at the table. They ate the great meal in silence.

They loaded Kurt's things in the car when they finished and drove to King's Cross Station. They went through onto platform nine and three-quarters. He hugged them good bye and boarded the train.

He got in an empty booth and put his trunk up on the storage rack. Setting Bitsy's cage on the table, he sat down. A minute later, Dominic Weasley came and sat down next to him.

"Excited?" Dom asked, grinning.

"You bet." Kurt smiled back.

They talked about what their classes were this year and what they planned to do. They arrived at Hogwarts hours later.

They were met by carriages pulled by ugly creatures. The creatures looked like skeleton horses with wings. Kurt heard someone call them Thestrals. They pulled the students to the entrance of the building, where they got out and the creatures left the way they had come, with the carriages, of course.

They went up into the Great Hall and went through the sorting. After the feast, Dom and Kurt went into the forest to enjoy themselves before they started classes the next day.

They went all the way to the back of the forest in their animagus forms. They didn't find any creatures though. At the back of the forest they found a cave. The entrance was just big enough for a centaur to go into.

The two boys, still in animagus form, went into the dark cave. They didn't hear any centaurs, so this was clearly not their home. They turned back to human and both said, "Lumos." The tips of their wands lit up. They proceeded further into the cave, forgetting that they could possibly get lost, Kurt leading the way.

"See anything up there?" He heard Dom ask.

"Not yet." Kurt responded.

They rounded a corner and saw the exit to the cave down at the end of the hall-like cave. They put their wands away and headed outside into the light.

They were now in a spacious meadow. The two boys glanced at each other in awe.

"Has anyone else discovered this?" Dom asked.

"I doubt it." Kurt mused. "Who knew the forest had a secret."

"Let's keep exploring." Dom said.

"We can't." Kurt explained. "It's almost dark and if we're gone any longer, we'll be missed."

"Hate to admit it, but you're right." Dom sighed.

"Hey, this place isn't going anywhere. Cheer up."

They went back through the cave and the forest. Then they went to Hagrid's. Kurt knocked on the door and it opened.

"Oh. Hello." Hagrid said. He seemed upset for some reason.

"Hey, Hagrid." Kurt answered. "Is something wrong?"

"Fang's dead." The half-giant said, sadly. "Died just a few minutes ago." He swung the door open the rest of the way and stepped back to let them come in.

They went inside and Kurt saw the unmoving shape of the old bloodhound, laying on the same chair it had been on when they met him.

"Shouldn't we bury him?" Dom piped up.

Hagrid nodded, picking up the old dog's body.

They went outside with a few shovels and dug a hole.

"Accio stone." A stone came to Kurt's hands.

He went inside and grabbed a knife, carving letters into the rock.

 **R.I.P.**

 **Fang**

He put the knife back and went back outside with the stone. Hagrid had put Fang's body in the hole. He and Dom were filling it in. They finished a minute later and Kurt put the stone on the end of where the dog's head was.

They stood there with Hagrid until after dark, as the half-giant mourned.

Finally, Hagrid said, "Well, you boys better be off to bed before you're missed."

"Okay." Kurt nodded. "Good night, Hagrid."

He turned and started walking towards the castle.

He heard Dom say, "Good night."

A few seconds later he saw his friend by his side and they continued into the castle together. They got to the common room easily and looked out the window.

"The full moon, that's tomorrow, right?" He asked Dom.

"I think so, yeah." Dom nodded.

"That means that the werewolves will be out." Kurt said thoughtfully.

"What about werewolves?" Briar's voice echoed the room.

Both boys spun around.

"Hey, Briar." He grinned, innocently.

"What about werewolves?" She repeated.

"They'll be out tomorrow." Dom answered. "That's what he said."

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Kurt asked her.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" She asked.

"I can." Kurt nodded, truthfully.

"Yeah, me too." Dom nodded.

"Okay then." Briar said, walking up to them. She lifted up her right pants leg to the knee. There was a bite mark on it.

Kurt looked at her shocked. "You're a werewolf?"

She nodded. "Happened over the summer. You're the only others who know about it."

"You can't be here tomorrow night, then." Dom said. "We'll have to take you somewhere."

"Where?" Kurt and Briar asked in chorus.

"Hogsmeade?" Dom suggested. "In the shrieking shack, perhaps."

"You two will get hurt, though." She said, worriedly.

"Look, Briar, we haven't been completely honest with you either." Kurt admitted. "It's time we tell you our secret." He said the last part, looking at Dom.

Dom just nodded. "Tell her."

"Last year, I stumbled across how to become an animagus in the Transfiguration book." Kurt explained. "And that very night, we began the process."

"When was that?" She asked, just as shocked as they were of her being a werewolf.

"We began on the first day of classes." Dom told her.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, any other ideas of places to take me?" Briar asked them.

"Actually, yes." Kurt said. "We found a place earlier. It has lots of room."

"What place?" She asked him.

"It's at the back of the Forbidden Forest." Dom said.

"Won't we get lost?" Briar asked.

"Nope." Kurt said. "We know the way, Briar. No worries."

"So," Dom said. "When do we head there?"

"Right after tomorrow's dinner feast." Kurt decided.

"Sounds good." Briar said.

"If we hurry, we should make it their by dark." Kurt told them.

"Alright." Dom agreed.

"Let's go to bed." Briar said, getting up. "We need to be ready for tomorrow."

The boys nodded, standing up too.

"Good night." Dom told her, heading up the stairs to the dormitory.

Kurt and Briar stood alone for a moment before telling each other good night and going to their dormitories.

The next day went by quickly. Basically, they only got introductions to their classes.

After the feast, the three friends headed out of the castle and into the forest. They ran through the trees, as fast as they could. They reached the cave just as night fell. They went through it and into the meadow.

"The moon should be up any minute." Dom said.

Briar nodded, worriedly.

"Yeah." Kurt agreed. "Should the two of us turn into our animagi now?"

"Yes." Briar told them.

They turned into their dog forms.

"Wow." Briar breathed. "You're both dogs."

Dom wagged his tail and nodded his dog head.

Kurt didn't respond, but kept looking for the moon. After a couple minutes of nervous waiting, he saw it. He let out a frantic bark.

Dom's head jerked in the direction Kurt was looking. He seemed to see the moon too.

Briar's head also turned in the same direction. The pupils of her eyes grew large and the color around it green. Her skin grew pale. She let out a few cries of pain as she began to transform. Briar's fingernails began turning into claws and her feet broke through the shoes. The back of her shirt tore and fell off. Her cries of pain began turning into howling and roaring. A snout started growing out where her nose and mouth were. Briar's teeth turned into fangs and her limbs grew longer. Her ears turned into wolf ears and flattened against her head. Her hair and skin turned into a pale grayish white color. The rest of her clothes broke off and she moved backwards, away from them.

Now they were no longer staring at Briar, but a pale gray werewolf. It lifted its head up and let out a howl. Her head moved back down and she began advancing towards the two animagi. Kurt moved back as she grew closer, growling. He saw Dom doing the same.

Suddenly, another werewolf seemingly came out of nowhere, leaping at Briar. The two werewolves began to fight. Kurt knew that he and Dom would have to join in to protect Briar. He watched the bundle of snarling gray fur, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Briar shoved the other werewolf away, slightly whimpering. Kurt saw the chance. He raced in between them, growling. Dom raced over next to him, snarling too. Dom faced Briar and Kurt faced the other werewolf.

Kurt jumped at it, snarling and growling. He scratched a mark across its face, earning a smack in the side. He got up immediately and jumped on the werewolf's back, digging into its flesh. He let out a ferocious snarl and bit the animal's shoulder. The werewolf let out a roar of pain, grabbing him by the back and tossing him off.

He got up, slower than before, feeling blood trickling down his sides. He growled and lowered his head, ears flattened to his head. The werewolf leapt at him and he jumped to the left, dodging the attack. The creature spun around and without hesitating, kicked Kurt in the stomach. With a whimper, he tumbled a few feet.

He carefully watched the werewolf as he got up, hoping to detect its next move. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dom bite the Briar's ankle, knocking her over. Kurt decided to go for the creature's legs. When it charged at him, he ducked low and raced at the feet, nipping the back of the calf as he went past. He spun around just as the werewolf did, jumping on top of it, snarling. It managed to grasp his back leg, pulling on him. He dug his claws into its skin, hearing it yelp as it pulled him. He ripped him off, and spun him in the air for a second before tossing him into the outer wall of the cave.

He let out a yelp of pain, and struggled to his feet. It slashed at him, catching a claw on his shoulder, flipping him onto his back. He rolled over and got up. He felt blood leaking from his many wounds.

He looked up at the werewolf, which towered over him. He bared his teeth and so did the werewolf. Before Kurt could do anything, the werewolf had picked him up. He snarled at it, scratching and biting. It threw him down. He let out a whimper and got back up, stumbling backwards.

He turned human, finding himself unable to fight any longer. He pulled out his wand. "Aguamenti!" He shouted, hoarsely. A burst of water shot from his wand and hit the werewolf in the face, making it roar. "Alarte Ascendare!" The werewolf flew into the air, landing on the ground about five feet away. It got up and staggered towards Kurt. "Confundo!" He shouted. The werewolf looked around, suddenly confused. It shook its head, trying to think. "Depulso!" The creature flew straight into Briar, who had left Dom lying on the ground. The werewolves got up and both came towards Kurt.

He thought of a spell in his head. Everte Statum. Just by thinking of it, to the wand it was as if he had said it. The wand performed the spell itself. One of the werewolves went flying back. Then he thought of another spell, testing the wand. Expelliarmus. He thought of it too hard because the whole werewolf flew back. Both werewolves got up and advanced towards him once more. The effort and pain of the battle was making Kurt weary. He was close to just passing out from exhaustion right there.

Kurt only knew most of these spells because his grandfather had taught them to him and explained what they could or can do.

"Legilimens!" Kurt shouted. He gasped as his vision started showing memories of one of the werewolves. Not Briar, but the other one. He saw the person, the thoughts of the creature, and more. It was Devon Malfoy. Based on his memories, he had been bitten on the arm. He wasn't thinking much because he was the werewolf that had taken the Confundous Charm.

Kurt snapped back into reality. Malfoy was panting and whimpering. The werewolf got up and growled, coming toward him again. Thinking frantically, he almost screamed, "Petrificus Totalus!" The werewolf took the body bind curse and fell over backwards. The other one, Briar, was moving towards him still. He performed the same spell again and she fell over too.

Kurt fell to his knees, breathing heavily from both pain and fear. He looked over to Dom, who was just getting up. His friend padded over to him and turned human. They sat there, trying to calm down.

After a few minutes of silence, Dom finally said, "Good job."

"T-Thanks." Kurt stuttered through pain. "You alright, mate?"

"Could be better." His friend admitted.

"Same." Kurt couldn't agree more. He put his wand away and transformed into a dog again, finding the pain a little less. Dom transformed too. The two second years laid side by side, waiting for day to come.

After a while, Kurt detected movement from the two werewolves. Either the spell's effects had worn off or they had figured out the counter curse. Kurt rose to his paws, growling. Dom, who had fallen asleep, jerked his head up and saw what was going on. He got up and snarled at the werewolves. The creatures charged, howling at them. They looked as if they were working together now. Matching movements, Kurt and Dom raced at them, ready to fight back. They leapt into the air, bracing themselves for impact on the werewolves.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt felt his body slam into one of the werewolves. He dug his front claws into the werewolf's flesh. He scratched with his back legs and bit with his teeth.

He heard Dom fighting the other werewolf ferociously. He heard him snarling and letting out fierce barks. A thump on the ground indicated that his friend had been thrown off.

Kurt continued attacking his werewolf, scratching, biting, and slashing with his full remaining strength. He growled and bit the creature's shoulder, making it roar in anger and pain. It grabbed him by the tail and threw him into a tree trunk at the end of the meadow.

He staggered to his feet and snarled at the werewolf. He glanced in Dom's direction to see his friend lying on the ground and the other werewolf coming to fight him too. Both werewolves reached Kurt easily, but before he could do anything, they started smacking, scratching, and slashing across his body. He let out a loud whimper of pain and tried to fight back.

Soon, Kurt found himself unable to move. He was close to blacking out. He bared his teeth and snarled, just lying there.

"Stupefy!" Someone shouted.

Kurt saw one of the werewolves fly across the meadow and seemingly pass out.

"Stupefy!" The same person shouted.

The second werewolf went flying and passed out.

Kurt let out a slight bark and tried to get up. He collapsed in the process. He let out a few whimpers. He looked up to see the mysterious rescuer walking towards him. Kurt forced himself up and stumbled over to Dom. His friend was still alive, but the werewolf seemed to have knocked him unconscious.

The stranger reached the two animagi and bent down besides Kurt, as if inspecting his wounds.

"Are you alright, Kurt?" The person asked him.

He jumped, shocked that the person knew his name.

"It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you."

Kurt forced himself to transform back into human. Then he asked, "How did you know who I was?"

"I have my ways." The man said.

"Wh-Who are you?" Kurt finally asked.

"Family." The man told him.

"Family?" Kurt was puzzled. "I thought my only family was Harry, Ginny, Lily, and J-oh! James?"

"Yeah, it's me." The man sounded a little happier.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked him.

"I'd ask you the same." James said.

"Dom and I found out that our friend is a werewolf, so we came out here with her to protect her and everyone in the castle." Kurt explained.

"You clearly forgot about protecting yourselves." James pointed out.

"Uh, yeah." Kurt admitted, guiltily scratching the back of his head.

"Who's the other werewolf?" His uncle asked.

"Devon Malfoy." Kurt told him.

"Scorpius' son is a werewolf?" James seemed surprised. "Wow."

Suddenly, Kurt detected movement behind James.

"Look out!" He shouted.

James dodged the attack. "I hate werewolves."

Both Potters pulled out their wands.

The two werewolves growled and snarled.

"Do werewolves ever quit?" Kurt shouted over the noise.

"No idea!" James shouted back. "Sectumsempra!" The curse missed the werewolf and put a gash in a tree at the end of the meadow.

"Slugulus Eructo!" Kurt shouted, pointing his wand at one of the werewolves.

The creature fell to its knees, vomiting slugs.

"Stupefy!" James shouted. The spell hit the same werewolf, making it fall to the ground unconscious.

"Steleus!"Kurt shouted. The other werewolf broke into a sneezing fit.

"Ventus!" James said. Wind flew from the wand, pushing the werewolf onto its back. "Stupefy!" The werewolf passed out.

James and Kurt sat down, side by side facing the werewolves, next to Dom.

James pointed the wand at his nephew's friend. "Vulnera Sanentur." He murmured. Dom's wounds closed and the blood disappeared, returning to his body. He did the same to Kurt. "Better?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded. "Still hurts, but not nearly as much."

"Did you get bitten?" James asked.

Kurt shook his head. "Just scratches, don't worry."

"Good." His uncle relaxed a little. He searched Dom. "He seems to have no bites either."

Kurt heaved a sigh of relief. "It's nearly dawn." He said, glancing at his watch.

"Thankfully." James said. He leaned over Dom, shaking the boy awake.

Dom's eyes snapped open and he transformed back into human. "What'd I miss?"

"A lot." James answered.

"Oh, hey, James." He said.

"Come on." Kurt got up. "Dom, we better get back to the castle."

"What about Briar?"

"I'll take care of her and Malfoy, don't worry." James assured them. "You two had better return to the common room before you're missed."

"Okay." Dom agreed. "Let's go Kurt."

Kurt nodded and they set off to the cave. They went through it easily and began travelling through the forest.

"So, the other werewolf was Malfoy?" Dom asked.

"Yeah." Kurt told him. "I used the spell to see into his mind."

"Ha. That's real cool." Dom grinned.

"I guess."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. By the time they reached the castle, it was dawn. The two boys snuck through the corridors and into the common room. They went up to the dormitory and climbed into bed for the last little while before breakfast.

Kurt's alarm clock woke them both up half an hour later. They both got out of bed and went to breakfast. A few minutes later Briar joined them. Her wounds had been closed and cleaned too.

Kurt smiled at her. "Good morning."

She smiled back. "You two alright?"

"Yeah." Dom told her. "Thanks to James."

They ate and talked.

"Sorry about what happened." Briar said.

"It's not your fault." Kurt reminded her. "Werewolves can't control themselves."

"Who was the other one?" She asked.

"Malfoy." Dom told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Kurt said.

"Wow." She looked shocked.

"That's what James said." Kurt grinned.

They ate the rest of the meal in silence and went through the day easily, despite the pain that still flowed through their bodies.

They went up to the common room right after the feast that night.

"So, we'll be doing this for the rest of our school days?" Dom asked.

Briar and Kurt both knew what he meant.

Kurt shrugged. "Probably. Every full moon for the rest of the years."

"Not unless we can make the Wolfsbane Potion." Briar said. "That potion allows the one who drinks it to keep their human mind during transformation."

"Now you mention it?" Dom grumbled.

Kurt looked at her. "Isn't that an advanced potion?"

"Yes, it is." She nodded. "But it's also advanced to become an animagus."

"So, you're saying that we should try it anyway?" Asked Dom.

"Why not?" Kurt looked at his best friend. "It'll be worth a try." He shifted his gaze to Briar and nodded. "Let's do it."

"But where will we get the materials for it?" Dom reminded them. "Are we going to steal from Slughorn?"

"We could just ask him if we can borrow them." Kurt mused.

"Wouldn't he get suspicious?" Dom rolled his eyes.

"He would if we stole the items anyway." Briar reminded him.

"Oh. Good point." Dom muttered. "Are we going to get the materials now?"

"Yes." Kurt decided, standing up.

Briar nodded in agreement.

A minute later, the three friends were walking down the corridors towards Professor Slughorn's classroom. They reached the room within a couple of minutes. Kurt knocked on the door.

Slughorn opened it. "Hello, Kurt. You three need something?"

"Actually, we do." Briar said, moving to stand next to Kurt.

"Well, come on in then." The professor moved out of the way.

They walked in and stood out of the way.

"So, what is it?" The man asked them.

"We'd like you to brew us a Wolfsbane Potion please." Briar requested.

"Merlin's beard, Briar." Slughorn looked at them, astonished. "That's a werewolf potion."

"We know." Dom assured him.

"Is one of you a werewolf?" The professor asked.

"I am." Briar admitted. "But please, don't tell anyone."

He nodded. "Alright, alright."

"You can make it, right?" Dom asked.

"Yes, yes. I can." The elderly professor told them. "I'll bring it to you when it's done."

"Okay." Briar said. "Thank you, Professor."

"Anything for you three." Slughorn grinned as the three seconds years left the room.

They walked slower on the way back, talking most of the way.

"So, now that that's taken care of, how long do you think it will take?" Dom asked.

"I don't know." Briar admitted.

Kurt shrugged.

"Hopefully, not too long, though." Briar replied.

"So, Dom, are we going out tomorrow?" Kurt asked his friend.

"Sure, why not." Dominic grinned.

"Go out where?" Briar demanded.

"We usually go into the forest at night to be in our animagus forms." Kurt explained.

"Isn't that dangerous?" She asked them.

"Well, the worst thing we found was a vampire." Dom told her. "And a troll, unfortunately."

"It was easy to get away from the troll, remember?" Kurt stared at Dom.

"Oh yeah." He chuckled.

"What happened with the vampire?" Briar questioned.

"The guy tried not to let us leave, but a centaur saved us." Kurt admitted.

"Interesting." Briar commented. "What was the centaur's name?"

"Firenze." Dom remembered.

"He once helped Professor Trelawny teach Divination a while back, when our grandparents were here." She told them.

"Firenze a professor?" Dom gaped.

"Yep." Briar laughed at the astonished look on his face.

They turned a corner and reached the picture of the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Um, I think it was Boggart." Dom said.

"Entry granted." She said, opening the door (her frame) to let them go inside.

They walked inside and sat down on the couches in the common room. Dom and Kurt next to each other and Briar across from them.

"What'd they do to Firenze? Sack him?" Dom continued their conversation.

"Nope." Briar stated. "He went back out into the forest after the battle of Hogwarts. He hasn't been seen since then and some say he died."

"He obviously didn't." Kurt murmured, sitting back.

"A lot of the wizards and witches back then wished that he did." She explained. "Not many magical people like half-breeds."

"What's not to like about them?" Dom snickered. "That they can do more than we can?"

"That's one of the reasons." Briar nodded.

"Well, see you both in the morning." Kurt got up and stretched. Then he yawned. He walked towards the stairs that led to the dormitory. When he opened the door and went in, he stumbled over to his bed and climbed onto it, lying back. He pulled the blankets up to his chin and closed his eyes.

*X*

A few weeks later, at the end of a long day, Professor Slughorn finished the potion. The very next morning at breakfast, he gave it to them. They gave him their thanks and went on throughout the rest of the day.

That night, instead of going out again, they sat down in the common room and had a short conversation.

"How long until the full moon again?" Dom asked.

"Exactly one week." Briar told him. "Which reminds me…" She had the flask of Wolfsbane with her. She opened it and took a sip from it. "I have to do that every day for a week, including the full moon night itself. Every month."

Kurt and Dom nodded in understanding.

*X*

A week later, on the morning of the night of the full moon, the trio had another small conversation.

"So, where are you going to go tonight?" Kurt asked Briar.

"The safest place seems to be the meadow that we were in last time." She admitted.

"What if you find Malfoy and he doesn't have a potion again?" Dom asked her, worried.

She shrugged. "I'll fight him off if I have to. Or climb a tree."

"Can werewolves even climb trees?" Kurt thought.

"I can find a way." Briar grinned.

"Sure you don't want us to come with you?" Kurt double-checked.

"I'll be fine." Briar told them.

"Alright, we had to check." Dom smirked.

That night, just after the feast, Briar left the castle to go to the meadow for her transformation. Dom and Kurt went up to the common room together.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Dom asked.

"Yeah. She took the potion all week, so she should be fine." Kurt reassured him.

"What if she gets attacked?"

"Relax, Dom. She's a werewolf so she can fight back better."

"I hope you're right, mate." Dom headed towards the dormitory.

"Going to bed already?" Kurt tipped his head.

"Yeah." Dom said, turning back to look at Kurt.

"Good night then." Kurt replied.

"Night." Dom answered, finishing climbing the stairs. Kurt heard the door open and then close as his friend went in.

He got up and went over to the window. He sat down beside it, looking out into the light of the full moon. "Be safe, Briar." He murmured. After half an hour he went up to the dormitory and got into bed as well.

At breakfast the next day, there was a lot of talk about the tryouts for the Gryffindor team. Briar met Kurt and Dom at their usual spot.

"How'd it go last night?" Kurt asked her.

"Amazingly well, actually." She admitted. "The potion works and nothing found me."

"That's great!" Dom grinned.

"I know." She smiled back at them. "Kurt, are you trying out for Quidditch this year?"

"Yeah." Kurt answered. "Tryouts are right after breakfast, I think."

"Yes, they are." Dom piped up. "Good luck, mate."

"Thanks, I'll need it." He chuckled.

*X*

After breakfast, he made his way down to the Quidditch stadium. He ended up getting on the team. The only ironic thing was that the team was exactly the same as the year before.

The rest of the day was a blur. Dom and Kurt went out to the meadow that night. They found nothing odd at all and returned around eleven o'clock.

*X*

After a couple of weeks practicing, the day for the game has come. It was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. The Gryffindor team stood behind the wooden door that would open up to the stadium. The unfortunate thing was that it happened to be a rainy day.

It opened, the team mounted the brooms, and they lined up across from the other team. To Kurt's surprise, he saw Wyatt Riddle was on the opposing team this year. The second year Gryffindor had a feeling this wasn't going to end up well again.

The captains shook hands and Madam Hooch tossed the Quaffle into the air. After a little while, Kurt realized that Riddle was the seeker. Even worse news. Why did that boy have to be seeker?

He focused his attention back to looking for the Golden Snitch. He didn't see it until he heard it buzzing around his head. He grasped for it with his right arm, missing it. The Snitch took off higher into the sky. Kurt forced his broom to go up after it.

The higher he followed it, the colder it got. He went through the giant black clouds. His glasses began to get ice on them. He felt ice forming on his face as well. Kurt tried to ignore the rapidly decreasing temperature. He held his arm out reaching for the Snitch, clinging to his broom tightly with the other.

Kurt felt his breath being squeezed out of him now. He was inhaling air deeply now. A lightning strike to his right almost made him jump off the broom in surprise. He flipped some of his soaking brown hair out of his face.

A lightning strike on his left now. It barely heated up the air, but then went back to cold. Probably somewhere below zero degrees.

This time, the lightning came from directly over him now and hit the broom, setting it on fire. With a yell of surprise, Kurt jumped backwards off of it. He saw his broom falling beside him. He was thick, black smoke coming from it. As they made it under the clouds and back into sight of the students, the fire went out. There were gasps from the crowd.

Kurt heard a couple "Do something"s and felt fear finally fly through him. He squeezed his eyes shut as he braced for impact, but it never came.

Kurt opened his eyes, only a couple inches from the ground. Heaving heavy sighs of relief as the spell wore off and dropped him down into the wet sand. He slowly sat up. He looked at his broom next to him. He grabbed it and felt it to see if he could join back into the resuming game.

Thankfully, there were no serious breaks that he felt or saw. He smiled slightly and got up, muttering, "I hate lightning," as he did. He mounted the broom and took back off into the air.

He heard laughter from next to him as he looked around for the Snitch. "What happened to you, Potter? Get struck by lightning?"

 _Riddle._ That was the first word that popped into his mind. He shook his head angrily. "Just mind your own business." He retorted.

"Harsh." Riddle spat.

Kurt ignored him.

He spotted the Snitch flying near the bottom of the stadium. Hoping for the best, he took off towards it. It wasn't moving, besides the flapping of those golden wings. As he approached the ground, it still hadn't moved.

His broom was moving too fast to pull up, so Kurt jumped off of it and grabbed the Snitch, tumbling as he landed.

"Gryffindor wins 270 to 120!" The commentator announced loudly.

There were cheers from all over the stadium. Well, with exceptions from the Slytherins.

*X*

At lunch, he sat with Briar and Dom, as usual.

"What happened up there?" Dom asked.

"Lightning hit the broom." Kurt answered, soberly. "I jumped off before it started burning, don't worry."

"How about the broom? Is it still usable?" Briar questioned.

"Yep." Kurt answered as he ate his last bite.

"That's good." Dom replied.

*X*

The rest of the year went by without any problems. Gryffindor won both the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup again.

When Kurt got off the Hogwarts Express, he found Harry, but he didn't seem very happy. Kurt approached him with his things and they started towards we exit of the platform.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"It's Ginny, she's really ill." Harry answered gravely.


	5. Chapter 5: The End

"What do you mean she's ill?" Kurt halted. "Like dying sick?"

Harry nodded. "She wants to see you."

"Let's get to the car then." Kurt muttered.

They hurried to the car and drove to the magic hospital, where they found Ginny Potter lying in a bed.

"Have you found out what the sickness is yet?" Harry asked the doctor.

The woman shook her head. "We're still working on it." The doctor left the room to let the grandparents and grandson talk.

"Kurt." Ginny smiled weakly. "How was your year?"

"Good." He answered, not even thinking about it. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "I'm very sick. Coughing so much-" A hacking cough cut her off. "It's annoying." She murmured once the coughing stopped.

After a few hours at the hospital, visiting time ended.

"Get well soon." Kurt told her.

"I will." She said, smiling weakly.

Kurt and Harry drove home in silence.

That night they received word that Ginny Potter died. They grieved together, trying not to be too sad.

A week later they held a funeral. All the Weasleys were there as well as Harry, James, Lily, and Kurt.

*X*

The rest of Kurt's years went by well. No problems or unusual stories.

Dom married Briar.

Kurt lived next door to them.

A few weeks later, more reports of the same sickness were heard of in the Daily Prophet. One of the people who died from it was Wyatt Riddle. All the three former students had to worry about was getting the disease because Riddle was gone.

And none of them did catch the disease.


End file.
